1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat protector for a vehicle which is mounted extraneous to an exhaust system to prevent transfer of exhaust heat of an exhaust gas to peripheral devices and occurrence of heat damage to the peripheral devices, and relates to manufacturing and mounting methods thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A heat protector is a part configured to protect vehicle electrical equipment and rubber parts from being damaged by heat generated from an engine. Generally, the heat protector is installed at each area of the engine which generates and transfers heat and an exhaust system that discharges an exhaust gas. Conventionally, as a heat protector for a vehicle, a plate of metal such as aluminum is processed to be fitted to a size and a shape of a site where the heat protector is mounted and then installed to cover the exterior of a heat source.
However, the conventional heat protector for a vehicle is entirely or partially made of a metal material, which increases the total weight of a vehicle. In other words, due to a high heat conductivity of the metal material, stacked heat protectors of multiple layers need to be installed at a local site where heat sources are concentrated.